Snow Day
by PR Stella 926
Summary: this is basically my version of the epi Snow Day... beware fans peyton is in this story, but not for a long time. hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Day... Chap 1

As I try to walk out, I feel someone cover my mouth and grab me from behind and pull me with them. We tumble back and I fall onto of the man who grabbed me who I realize is Mac as I turn around and see his face.

"Mac" I whisper

"Shh! You were right, these guys are here for their coke"

"Where's your gun?" stella asks me

"My desk. Yours?" I reply

"My locker! Great no weapons." She says with a frustrated sigh

"All I know is that we have home field advantage, no one is leaving this lab with evidence." I tell her as we make a run for it to my office.

Since we are out numbered I signal to stella to split up and take other way around to my office as I run in and hide under my desk as the gunman approaches. Seeing the door open he shoots one of his fellow team members thinking it was me coming through the door. Once he left I come out from my hiding spot grab my gun only to have one pointed at me. But before he can pull the the trigger I see him fall to the floor within seconds. Stella had hit him with something knocking him to the ground.

"Drop it! Drop the weapon" I shout as I aim my gun at him

I ask him more questions and since he doesn't want to answer I give my gun to stella and have her hold it and keep it aimed at him while I drag the body of his dead team mate of my desk and pick up a marker and write {FIND THE BULLET} and send him down to hawkes in autopsy. we sit him in a chair and strap him in as I set up a boobie trap that if he tries to leave or if someone tries to save him it will trigger off the bomb I set. We take our leave and bump into hawkes as we near the elevator.

"There are only 2 ways out of here, the stairs by the garage and the elevator." Stella mentions to us as were now beginning to get wet from the sprinklers.

"There are a few cars down in the garage, I'm gonna block the exit" hawkes says as he now runs towards the stairs.

"I'll take the elevator!" stella mentions as I get my gun ready and she take the gun she took from our gunman on her shoulder and set it.

"Be careful stella" I tell her as I take my leave and go after the one guy who's still on my floor.

"Mac wait!" stella stops me as she pulls me into her arms and kisses me on my lips making my body heat up within seconds. I kiss back with the same amount of passion that she's kissing me. I even push her up against the wall and pull her towards my body and I can feel myself grow hard as I move my hands to her hair and get tangled in them, both of us moaning with delight and before I know it she pulls apart and heads for the elevator before I can say a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Day... Chap 2

Mac's POV

I don't understand what just happened here. I - dam that kiss felt good. Made me feel emotions I've never felt before. But how can this be? I mean I have my girlfriend Peyton, we've been dating for 6 months now, how can I feel this strongly for another woman. Especially if that woman is my best friend, my partner, my 2nd in command. I mean she's gorgeous but I'm way out of her league. Besides she couldn't have feelings for me the way I do for her. Dammit, what am I saying I'm admitting I have feelings for Stella.

This can't be. No - no that kiss was a spur of the moment. We're in danger, with these irish thugs trying to kill us for their coke we have and maybe it was just I wanna kiss you before I die. Oh you am I kidding, I gave into her kiss. Its like she had me wrapped under her spell. It felt so good, her lips on mine, I can feel my body burn within in minutes, feeling it betray itself to her as I pulled her close to me, feeling the curves in her body, oh great I'm going insane over something that can't be real. I need to get out of this alive so I can talk to her, so I can find out for sure what brought on that kiss that is not cemented to my brain. Ok mac concentrate, get this guy and all is safe. But as I round the corner and see him there, my phone rings to life and I know its peyton.

Cursing myself for leaving the ringer on, the perp makes himself known and we are both struggling to push each others gun out the way. As one goes flying into the set trap I see him make a move for it and I try to stop him but it was too late. I see him move into the trap and I had to jump for it knowing it was going to set off and explosion. I finally head downstairs to find my team, but more importantly stella is what's on my mind. Knowing that we need to talk. As I head outside the crime lab I see her near the entrance and she just jumps into my arms and hugs me. As she whispers in my ear asking me if I'm ok I tell her that I'm sorry. Just as I finish my last word I see peyton running towards me and I slightly push stella out of my grip and start walking toward her and she too jumps into my arms only this time she's kissing me all over and just holding me tight.

And I can't help but feel my stomach starting to tighten as I know I'm hurting stella by doing this. As peyton continues to hold me and kiss me I feel a pair of eyes trying to connect with mines. Then Don calls my name out. As I turn to face him he asked me where I was going and all I could say was "London" and turning away quickly before I see the hurt expression in her face. I just wrap my arm around the so called love of my life and keep walking not knowing what waits for me in london or how things will be when I get back 


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV

The elevator ride down all I could do was think about that kiss. I mean im not complaining it was so good. His body pressed up against mine, his body betraying itself to me, telling me that he loves it as much as I do. I mean I didn't think he'd even kiss back. But as shocked as I was, he did it with the same amount of passion I had, so forceful, but sensual at the same time. Hearing him moan whilst i kissed him is a sound that is now cemented into my mind. But how can this be he has his lil girlfriend Peyton. I bet he thinks I kissed him at the spur of the moment. Its like hey we can die at any point with these guys here so let me kiss you once. But I know its not like that, I know he loves me the way I do. I can feel it the way in how he responded to my kiss, pushed me up against the wall, has his hands in my curls pulling at it. Why would he just go along with it if it wasn't that he felt the same way. Peyton is someone who just got in the way and persuaded him, and well he obviously fell for her. How stupid could I have been to let him slip away from me. But no, we need to talk about this. I know that if we get out of this alive I have to talk to him, I need to tell him that I love him with all my heart. But first I need to get this cocaine away from these guys.

I finally make it down and spot the coke already piled up on a pallet in the elevator. I quickly jump down gun in hand ready to shoot, luckily im not spotted when I jumped down but as I reach for the close button they see me and start shooting. Thankfully that their bullets missed. I know that Sheldon went to the garage to block the exit there as he finds his way out of the garage he bumps into Flack and at that point they guys are trying to escape with whatever they took in some duffel bags and dressed as fireman, thinking that with the fake gas leek they so called did they can leave without no one knowing. As I come out and show my self I see Flack and Sheldon with their guns already aimed at the perps and I too stand by them telling them to drop everything.

Heading back outside Flack asks me where mac is and all I can say is I don't know. At that moment an explosion is heard and first instinct is we start running away from the noise, as I look up I know that its the trigger bomb that Mac placed in his office, so either he was dragged there by the other guy or I don't know what to say,

"Flack we gotta get back in there." I tell him as our only mission now is to get to Mac. But as we get to the door I see it open and I see Mac coming out and I quickly jump into his arms asking him if he was ok. He whispers that he's sorry just as he pushes past me to walk over to Peyton who is now running to him. As I watch her kiss him and just hold him close I feel my blood starting to boil like if she's taken the one thing that is mine. I try to connect contact with him but for reason he doesn't look my way. As I see him walk away flack calls out to him and asks where he was going, as he turns back with a smile he says one word that just shattered my heart into pieces.

"London."

He turns back around and is on his way to London with his girlfriend. I don't know what's going to happen now but I know that my chances of telling mac I love him have now gone down the drain. I can only wonder what's in store for him there. I quickly turn around and take my leave before anyone can notice that im about to have an emotional breakdown. My mind only thinking to get home and just drown my sorrows with a good bottle of wine. Nothing will ever be the same again. He's chosen her and nothing can change that. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later...

I start rushing down the walkway at the airport to get on the flight back to New York that is now boarding. I show my ticket, and the young woman points to her face, I remove my shades thinking she needed to see my face to match my passport, but then tell me that somebody's going to miss me and I just use my finger to wipe my cheek and I notice that Peyton has left me a lipstick mark on me. I just smile and keep on walking til I board the plane. I take my seat and just enjoy the ride back to New York. My little nap is interrupted by the flight attendant who tells me I have a phone call. As I make my way to the phone I hear Flack's voice over the phone saying that we have a crime scene at the Statue of Liberty. Well this is not how I had planned to come back but duty calls and I must do what I do best.I meet up with him on the island and he saying a joke about how this is a welcome back present, and I just shake my head and listen to him as he informs me on what's happened so far. Heading up the stairs I see hawkes who is giving me all the info on the 2 bodies we found. I ask where Stella is and flack tells me she's upstairs with danny investigating why someone would have sex at the top then kill them. I have jetlag from the flight now to deal with this.

While processing the scene, I hear mac's voice ask me something and I know that I have to control myself from not jumping on him. I mean its been 2 weeks since he left with Peyton to London practically leaving me in charge. Not that I don't mind, I am his 2nd in command, but its just the principle of it. I - I have to be strong. Its going to break my heart to have to treat him this way but I have to act cold hearted right now. I know he'll ask me what's wrong but i'll just have to lie through my teeth and hope he falls for it. I can't show him that im so in love with him. If he wants to believe that the kiss was spur of the moment who am I to tell him he's wrong.

"What do we have here Detective?" I hear him ask me with a slight smirk which my core heat up instantly.

"Some sexual activity followed by what seems to be murder" I tell him with a slight smile and just turning away quickly before I just lose it.

"Looks like nothing is sacred anymore." I hear him say

"Yea!" is all I can answer him.

M- "Stella, what's wrong? I mean are you mad that I left you in charge for 2 weeks. I mean it wasn't my intend to stay, but Peyton, she uh- well wanted me to meet the family and -"

S- "Its ok Mac, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I should actually thank you. Giving me a lil taste of what its like to be head boss."

M- "Ok. Now I know you're being sarcastic. What gives? If you're mad just say so."

S- "Mac, im fine."

M- "ok, i'll drop the topic for now. There is something I want to talk to you about."

[Great now he wants to talk about the kiss. Oh why the day I need this phone to ring it doesn't I need to get out of here. Almost afraid to ask I just go for it I mean he wants to talk, ok might as well get over it now right.]

S- "everything ok?"

M- "not so sure, I mean I've been receiving these mysterious calls at 333am, every night I was at the hotel, I tried switching hotels and the calls continued."

S- "why didn't you stay with uh-"

M- "Peyton was to busy with things over there and I didn't really feel comfortable staying in her home, so I went to a hotel. Never once did she come to stay with me, I figured she was busy so I didn't put much thought into it."

[Hearing mac say that peyton didn't stay with him at the hotel is somewhat comforting, but I know that they did do something. I knew since that night we had that crime scene at the Brooklyn Bridge. They did that come from opposite direction thing, and well at the crime scene she just wouldn't stop smiling at him, and I can see the after sex glow on her face.]

S- "listen Mac, i need to head back up and check these things out... "

M- "ok stella, serioiusly what's wrong? you're giving me the cold shoulder."

S- "its nothing mac, just alot of work to get done and well i'm a lil behind on papers so i need to finish."

M- "i'll help you with the papers, just tell me whats wrong."

S- "Jesus mac, there's nothing wrong! OK! so stop asking me! Now if there's anything else you need to tell me?"

M- "actually there is something I want to discuss with you but i prefer it to be in more private, and well when you're not mad."

S- "mac, i'm sorry for snapping at you its just- ok you know what yes i'm angry! yes i'm mad you left me here to deal with all this crap for 2 weeks. i call you and not once you pick up your phone, and now you come back to me with a problem that i don't even know how to help you with. I thought we were best friends mac. always there for you, we take care of each other. we went through hell in the drug heist, i thought i would lose you and when you came outside i was the happiest woman in the world, and as soon as you saw Peyton you pushed me aside like yesterdays trash. So you know why don't you call your lil girlfriend, maybe she'll want to hear your problems, cuz i cant do this anymore." i tell him as i throw my hands in the arms in the air and just storm off before he can get a word out.

{hearing stella talk to me in the tone she did sort of scared me in a way. Never in all our years working together did i ever hear like that. Not even when we used to argue, her tone was this bad and now im worried about our friendship. It looks like it just did a 180 and went down the drain. She's jealous of Peyton, wait now i'm wondering what that kiss meant. Oh God, she has feelings for me. I - I mean, i do like her alot, heck i love her she's my partner, always there for me and now i fear she'll never be. I need to go and talk to her. I quickly step on my heal and jump in a cab, since everyone already has left the crime scene and headed back to the lab. I go in search of her, but she is no where to be found. I've searched the av lab, autopsy, her office, my office and now the only place besides the breakroom is the lockerrooms. I start jogging down the hall and totally skip the breakroom knowing for a fact she's in the locker room. i head into the lockerroom and take a step inside the womans one, quickly spying that its only Stella inside i gently close the door and lock it. I hear the water running and i now know she's probably cooling off. I'm beginning to take a second thought about this and i know i should leave but i can't. For some reason my legs wont allow me to leave. i start walking towards the showers and i can see her there standing under the water with head head thrown back. I feel myself starting to grow hard as i see her there. i see her lips move and i see hers running down her body as she lets out a moan...I walk close to see if i can hear what she is saying and it isn't until i heard my name followed by a dam you. She caressing her body and moaning my name but yet she curses my name. I don't understand. I hear her turn off the water and i know if i don't get out now, i'm in big trouble as my member is now hard and i'm in pain. But how can i leave, everyone will notice my erection. Ok what do i do, i know i'll hide. i need to hide. I quickly turn around and try to find a spot to hid until she's out of the locker room or at least until my erection goes down. I step into an empty locker not even realizing that its actually next to hers. I hear her humming and as i peep through the small space inside the locker i see her standing there wrapped in her towel and now i curse myself for even staying in here in the first place. I thought that by hiding in here will help my erect member go down but now i feel it get harder and its straining against my pants and i'm in severe pain right now. But just as she's about to remove the towel the sound of a cell phone makes her stop. Opening her locker she sees that it's not hers and now i know i'm in trouble because the ringing phone is mine and once again i curse myself for not shutting it off. She quickly pulls her gun out of her glock and takes the safety off, as she opens the locker she aims the gun at me and her eyes widen in shock.}

S- "Mac?"


	5. Chapter 5

S- "mac?"

M- "I um," I start to say as my hands are now on top of my throbbing member. I see stella's eyes move down my body and I see her look back at me and with an arched eyebrow she just looks at me

S- "mac what are you doing here?" I ask him as I try to control a smile from forming on my face as I noticed that he has a hard on.

M- "I wanted to talk to you but you just um, you ran off before I can say anything, and well I figured you'd be here and I - um, i'm sorry for spying on you."

S- "you know mac... looks like you're not sorry. Looks to me like you wanted to stay here and get caught."

M- "wh- what makes you think that?"

S- "the fact that you locked the door, and are trying to hide a hard on that isn't going to go down."

M- "um, I um"

S- "did you see me in the shower? Did you hear hear me?"

M- "why'd you kiss me that day?"

S- "no changing the topic."

M- "answer my question."

S- "you first."

M- "yes, I saw you touching yourself and moaning my name, then cursing my name."

S- "I kissed you because- "

(Phone rings)

Just as stella was gonna answer it mac snatches phone out of her hands and shuts it off

S- "mac! What the hell?"

M- "no interruptions stel, I wanna know why you kissed me that day of the drug heist?"

S- "why did you respond to it?"

M- "dammit stella this isn't a game!"

S- "no body said it was."

M- "I gave into your kiss because it felt good and I wanted more."

S- "so you were turned on?"

M- "yes."

S- "mm"

M- "what?"

S- "mac why are you here?"

M- "I told you already. I wanna know why'd you kissed me and don't say it was spur of the moment cuz i'm not buying it."

S- "I can't tell you." I say to him as I turn around

M- "Stella look at me please." He tells me as he grabs my shoulders from behind and I have to exhale deeply as his warm breathe on me is heating my core

M- "please tell me." he says again so close to my ear his warm breathe on me and i'm trying so hard to control my urges to not turn over and have my way with him

S- "mac, just go please. This is hard enough as it is."

M- "Do you love me?"

S- "what?"

M- "you heard me?" he whispers right behind me as he holds my shoulders and gives them a small squeeze

S- "Of course I love you, you're my best friend-"

M- "not what I mean. What I mean is are you in love with me?"

S- "are you?"

M- "dammit stella!"

S- "What mac!" I slightly shout as I turn back around holding the towel

M- "are you in love with me?"

S- "what's it to you?"

M- "because ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about your lips, your sexy slim body pressed up against mine. Because that kiss turned me on. What else do you need to hear?"

S- "sounds like you're in love with me?" I tell him with a smirk

M- "maybe I am!" he replies back as he steps closer to me pushing me up against my locker

S- "Mac?"

M- "Stella?"

S- "Mac, I - um."

M- "what stella?"

S- "yes i'm in love with you."

M- "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

S- "it was already to late, you were with peyton, and well I saw that you were happy, but that day of the drug heist, part of it was spur of the moment and well its also because i wanted to."

M- "i don't know what to say."

S- "are you in love with me?"

M- "stella!"

S- "oh what it's ok for you to ask me but i can't ask you."

M- "ok fair enough! the truth is i don't know. I mean Peyton is my girlfriend, but you, everything felt so right when I had you in my arms, when your lips were on mine, I- I don't know stel, i really don't know."

S- "well then that is a problem, but i'll make it easy for you. You can stay with Peyton, i'll leave my resignation on your desk in the morning."

M- "your what? wait, no stella you can't go. You know i can't do this job without you."

S- "yes you can, you just wouldn't be as good at it."

M- "stella, please don't go. Dont leave me."

S- "i'm sorry mac, i have to. i can't bare to see you in the arms of another woman. I mean I have no problems being professional here but I can't promise you how long I can control myself from not killing her."

M- "stella, i'm so sorry if i only realized you felt this way. But do you have to go, I mean i'll have her work late nights so you guys never run into each other."

S- "i'm sorry mac, my mind is made up. Now if we're done here i'd like to get dressed."

M- "what can i do to make you stay?"

S- "there's nothing you cant do."

M- "ok, well then i guess this is goodbye right?"

S- "yea, i guess."

M- "i know this may not be the right time but can i just hug you."

S- "yes."

He walks up to me and extends his arms and i just go into him wrapping my arms around him. I can feel his hands run down my back and i know that if i don't push him away now, this can get bad.

S- "Mac, stop!"

M- "stop what."

S- "s-stop caressing my back like that, i cant take it."

M- "I'm sorry stella, it just feels so right to have you in my arms."

S- "you need to leave mac. NOW!" i tell his as i just push him away and quickly grab my clothes and head the the bathroom and pick a stall

M- "STELLA!"

S- "Go away mac."

M- "Stella don't make me get you."

S- "Don't you dare!"

M- "Stella stop hiding from me."

S- "Mac, just go away. Just leave me-"

M- "FINE!"

I hear the door to the bathroom slam shut, but little do i know its a trap he's setting for me. As i come out i tip toe back out so i don't make any noise but just as i come out of the bathroom he grabs me from behind and pushes me hard against the wall and kisses me like mad.

S- "Hmmmmm M- Maccccccccccc"

M- "Stellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he whispers back as his kisses move to my neck, as i feel his hands make their way under my shirt and starts to caress my skin and i just arch myself into him

S- "maacccccccc, s-stop!"

M- "no! I want you. I need you."

S- "Mac, we can't this isn't right, just stop." i tell him as i pushed him away again and make a run for the main doors.

M- "I don't love her, i love you!."

S- "what did you just say?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Day Chap 6 Rated M

M- "i love u stella!"

S- "no ur just saying that."

M- "No stella i really do, i - don't leave me please. i don't want u to go."

S- "mac do u know what ur saying?" i ask walking back up to u

M- "stella, im serious, i can't live without u. Look if i only wasn't blind to see how u felt about me, i- i'm sorry i didn't see it."

S- "And i'm sorry i didn't tell u sooner that i loved u."

M- "listen, can we just get out of here. let's go back to my place."

S- "mac, listen i don't think that-" i try to say before he comes up to me and pulls me into a heated kiss

M-"please stella, i just wanna be with u, i wanna love u. Please baby, i - i can't lose u." i tell her in tears as i just hold her tight

S- "ok mac. I'll go with u under one c ondition."

M- "name it what ever it is i'll do it."

s- "ok well, its actually 2 conitions but umm first i want u to end it with her."

M- "and?"

S- "look me in my eyes and tell me u love me. I want to be sure that what u say is true. i don't want to be with u to later have my heart ripped out."

M- "Stella Bonasera, i love u with all my heart and soul. Its always been u whose given me sleepless nights just thinking about ur touch, ur kiss, thinking about our bodies moving as one, holding u in my arms at night. ( i pause for a moment) Want me to keep going?"

S- "no, u've said enough." i said smiling and caressing his rough cheek which he gladly leans into my touch.

M- "my place or urs?"

s- "urs." i whisper as i place a gentle kiss below ur ear

But destiny was once again waiting to take a turn, but was it for good or bad, just as we leave Peyton is standing out the locker room with her arms crossed waiting for the door to open. As we both step out my eyes go wide as i stare at her and mac who was holding my hand didn't let go only held my hand tighter and i see her running towards him but mac stops her short.

Peyton- "Mac darling what's wrong?"

Mac- "Listen Peyton, i have to go."

Peyton- "Go where love? we had plans tonight."

Mac- "i can't. i'm busy tonight."

Peyton- "Ur kidding me right? Stella can u give us a moment please."

Stella- "um- "

Mac- "No she can't. Stella lets go we're leaving."

Peyton- "Mac what's going on here."

Mac- "we're done peyton. I don't want to be with u anymore."

Peyton- "this is absurd, if this is ur idea of a joke then its not funny at all."

Stella- "HE DOESN'T LOVE U!" I finally blurt out

Peyton- "mac is that true?"

Mac- "yes. I'm in love with stella."

Peyton- "but mac i thought i was ur gf? U can't do this to me."

Mac- "Peyton i'm sorry, but i've always loved stella and i want to be with her."

Peyton- "ok mac if this is what u really want. I'm going back to london and i'm never turning back."

Mac- "Goodbye peyton."

Peyton- "Farewell my love." i say and i leave

Stella- "you ok mac?"

Mac- "I'm fine. Come on lets go. We can go and we'll order take out, have some wine, and we can talk about us. what do u say."

Stella- "sounds great!"

Mac- "shall we go?"

Stella- "yes." 


End file.
